We are What we Are Alternate Ending
by tiffspiff
Summary: The other ending for We are What we Are.


**Alright, for those of you who chose to end the story this way, thank you for reading, reviewing, everything. I really appreciate it, and I hope you like this ending. Enjoy!**

Eli drove around aimlessly. He had no idea where he was headed. All he knew was that last night meant something. He told Clare that he loved her. She felt the same. What did this mean for them? If Sam took her back, would they be able to stay away from each other, or would they relapse every few months? Could they really live without each other? They had tried, but it had been horrible. He hated just pretending to be her friend, then really not being her friend. He needed her. It seemed she was in the same boat. But they had tried, hadn't they? It never worked. Something or someone always came between them. The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his thoughts.

"What Adam?" Eli really didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't even know why he answered.  
"Dude what just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Did Clare really cheat on Sam with you?" Eli took a deep breath.

"Yes. We slept together, okay? It was just a stupid mistake."

"The hell it was! You guys clearly still love each other. Even Sam can see it. Alli and I thought you guys were sleeping together back when we found out you weren't really friends."

"Really? Well you guys were right. We started sleeping together again right after we broke up."

"Ha! I knew it. I knew you two were made for each other."

"Obviously we're not. She's with Sam. He's going to forgive her, she'll stop speaking to me again, and they'll live happily ever after."

"I don't know about that, but I do know that Sam is still sitting at the Dot, thinking about what you said."

"So?"

"So that means if you go now, you can sweep Clare off her feet."

"Adam she wants to be Sam. Just drop this okay!"

"Damn it Eli. Pull your head out of your ass and go get your girl. Moron!" Adam yelled this viciously into the phone before he hung up. Eli closed his phone with widened eyes. He pulled Morty into a parking spot. He couldn't believe Adam just yelled at him. He shook his head and looked up. Somehow he had driven to Missy's. He got out of Morty and went inside. Eli was immediately greeted by a waitress.

"Hey Eli. I haven't seen you in awhile. Where's Clare?"

"Hey Molly. Clare is home I guess. Is Susie here by any chance?"

"Yeah actually. Kristen called in sick so she's working today. Hey Susie, Eli's here to see you." Molly smiled then walked to a table. Susie came from the back of the café and hugged him.

"Eli, what's wrong?"

"Do you have time for a long story?"

"I'm taking my break!" She yelled out to Molly and Earl, the cook. Eli followed her outside to a bench. They both sat down, and Susie turned to face him. "Okay what happened?" Eli told her everything, from the break-up to being secret lovers to last night. She nodded and listened quietly. Finally he stopped. She waited a moment to speak.

"Eli, you love her. I've known that since the first time you both walked into the diner. She loves you too. Even when you were 'broken up', it was still obvious."

"I know I love her, but that doesn't mean anything if she's with someone else."

"Then go get her. Tell her how much you love her and that you want another chance. Or sit here and lose her. It's your choice." Eli almost laughed at how it was almost the same thing he had told Sam. Sam, who could be with the girl he loves right now. He jumped up off the bench.

"I have to try." He turned and hugged Susie. "Thanks Suze." He ran towards Morty.

"No problem. Now drive safe and come see me more!" She smiled and watched him drive away.

Meanwhile, Sam was sitting at a table in front of the Dot. He was going over everything that Eli had said. He felt horrible and betrayed, but he still loved her. He couldn't help it. He had fallen for her a long time ago. It took him weeks to get up the courage to ask her out. She was really wonderful. But she slept with someone else, someone else who she loved. But she loved him too. Sam could tell that she loved him in the way she kissed him or smiled when he said something stupid. Maybe they could work this out. He sat there and thought about everything for awhile longer. He had to at least try. He got up and walked to his car.

Clare had spent the whole morning crying in her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy; her hair was a complete mess. She looked at herself in the mirror. She thought back to everything that had happened and started crying again. Her phone rang and made her jump. It could be Sam she thought as she rushed to the phone.

"Hello? Sam?"

"No it's me Clare."

"Oh Alli I've messed up so bad."

"Clare I know. Adam knows too."

"Wait…how do you guys know?"

"Well we were eating breakfast with Eli at the Dot when Sam came in and confronted him. They went outside, but they didn't notice that Adam and I had snuck outside to see what was happening. You slept with Eli!"

"I know, and I feel like a horrible person. I shouldn't have hurt Sam that way."

"You did hurt Sam, but you're currently hurting Eli."

"What do you mean?"

"Clare, he loves you with all his heart! He's been hurting these past few months. Adam and I just thought it was because you weren't friends anymore, but now it's so obvious that he loves you. You love him too. How can you be with Sam when you love Eli?"

"Alli I love Sam too. I really do, and I don't want to hurt him. He doesn't fight anyone, and he's always so sweet. He's a really good guy. I love him."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" Clare got angry.

"Look Alli this isn't any of your business anyways-" Alli cut her off with just as much venom.

"The hell it's not. When two of my best friends are acting like idiots because they are both stubborn jackasses who love each other but won't admit it, then it's my business. Get over your stupid pride and call Eli. Oh and by the way, he hasn't even said one word to Fitz since you guys had that fight." Alli hung up. Clare closed her phone and her mouth, which had fallen open during Alli's rant. Clare wanted to ignore what Alli had said, but she couldn't. She did love Eli. She always would. But she didn't want to hurt Sam. But wouldn't she be hurting him more if she stayed with him, while loving someone else? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to find Eli.

"What are you doing here?" She suddenly became self-conscious and looked in the mirror by the door.

"Clare, stop it. You're beautiful. You've always been beautiful. I'm here because I can't do this anymore." Her heart sank at his words. "I can't act like we're not friends. I can't pretend that I don't lie in bed and think about you every night. I refuse to. I love you so much. I need you in my life. Things with us are complicated, but it's us, Clare. Aren't we worth fighting for?" Clare looked into his face. In his eyes was the truth behind his words. He loved her with everything he had, and she guessed that if you looked in her eyes, you would see the same thing. She smiled then wrapped him in her arms for a sweet kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. "What does this mean?"

"It means that I'm tired of pretending to. I love you, and I want you." He smiled and kissed her back. This kiss was intense. They started backing to the couch. They were interrupted by another knock on her door. Clare looked curious then went to answer it. She was shocked when she saw who was standing there.

"Sam!" He looked sad but determined.

"I see his car so I know he's here. Is he you're choice?"

"Yes he is. I'm so sorry Sam. I just…I love him. I always have and always will. I'm sorry." He took a deep breath.

"Did you love me?"

"Yes I did, but it wasn't the same." He nodded.

"Well I had to try. I love you Clare, and I hate to admit it, but I understand. It just sucks." They stood there quietly for a few minutes.

"Are you going to be okay?" He gave a small smile.

"Yeah I'll be alright. We just weren't meant to be."

"No we weren't."

"He better take care of you." She smiled.

"He will."

"Okay then I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely." She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled then turned around and left. She stood there with the door open, watching him drive away. She felt Eli's arms wrap around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"I expected him to cry." Clare scoffed and turned to hit him on the arm. "What? I know what's it's like to lose you. It's not the most pleasant thing to go through." He looked thoughtful for a moment, but then his smirk appeared. "So…where were we?"

"You were going to wait on me to get ready then take me for a date at Missy's." She turned and started walking up the stairs.

"Oh I was, was I?" She turned back and looked at him.

"Yes you were. We have to let the world know we're back together, especially Alli and Adam. You wouldn't believe how close they were to finding out about our secret relationship."

"Yeah…about that…I may or may not have told Adam."

"Eli! Now Alli is going to be mad because I didn't tell her! This is just great." She stood at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Hey it's better that they know. Plus they will be so happy that we got back together that they won't get mad." He smirked up at her. She thought for a minute then smiled.

"You're right. Now stop distracting me so I can get ready."

"Yes dear." They smiled and laughed at each other, both thinking how lucky and in love they were with the other.


End file.
